Kind of a Long Story
by Abs7
Summary: Gibbs discovers Tony has been keeping a huge secret from the team. Set mid-season two, before SWAK. No pairings (Or at least I don't think so).
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm really not sure if this is going to be a story or just a one shot thing so ya know. I'll take suggestions I guess. Maybe I should stop abandoning my other stories first. Probably. But whatever. Umm…Enjoy.

The car sped down the road at nearly double the legal speed limit, weaving in and out of traffic and honking at whoever dared to get in the way. Such driving spoke of either a very angry driver or Leroy Jethro Gibbs was behind the wheel. Today it happened to be both.

Anthony DiNozzo had been working at NCIS for almost four years now; he'd been offered a job by Gibbs after closing a high profile case together in Baltimore. The younger agent was good, great actually. Sure he'd been late to work a few times but he always made up for it on the job. Today, DiNozzo wasn't going to be making up for anything; Gibbs was going to kill him. After the first hour at work with no DiNozzo he started to get curious, it wasn't like Tony to be that late, although it did occasionally happen. After the second hour Gibbs started to get angry, if Tony wasn't going to show up he should've called Gibbs. After the third hour Gibbs would've fired him on the spot the second he walked through the doors. And so now, three and a half hours after Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was supposed to be at NCIS, Gibbs was on his way to DiNozzo's apartment to get some answers, or at very least fire his ass for being late again.

Okay, so maybe Gibbs was just a little worried about his agent. What if something had happened to him? Sure he could just be sick and forgot to call in but considering DiNozzo's luck he also could've been kidnapped and tortured at this point. Of course, the thought of Tony passed on drunk on the floor of his apartment pushed all the worry out of Gibbs' mind. He knew his agents habits, and while he didn't usually drink on 'school nights' if he met a pretty girl at a bar he wouldn't be hard to convince.

Gibbs' car's breaks screamed in protest as Gibbs screeched to a stop in front of DiNozzo's apartment building. He went inside only to find that the elevator was broken, as usual, and he would be taking seven flights of stairs up to Tony's apartment. He'd told Tony on multiple occasions he should move to a nicer building, or at least one with a functioning elevator, the walk up the stairs to DiNozzo's apartment had sealed his judgment on that matter. Gibbs was beyond angry at this point, possibilities of why DiNozzo was late had been running through his head the whole time he'd been going up the stairs. He hoped for Tony's sake none of his suspicions were right. Gibbs pounds his fist three times on Tony's door, getting no answer. Great.

"DiNozzo I swear to God you're going to be unemployed in about ten seconds" Gibbs yells, plenty loud to be heard in Tony's apartment, well realistically it had probably been loud enough to be heard in any apartment on the floor. Still, there was no answer. Gibbs knocks on the door loudly a few more times, now becoming worried for his agent. Even a hungover Tony would open the door to that.

A bit more yelling and a lot more knocking goes on before Gibbs decides to resort to desperate measures. He hadn't expected to be picking any locks today so he didn't have his tools so he settled for going into Tony's apartment like he would that of a suspect they were pursuing; kicking the door in.

Everything seemed to move much quicker after that, for a second Gibbs saw a apparently asleep Tony on the couch and the next he was looking at a very much awake Tony pointing his gun at Gibbs. Well in his defense, Gibbs had just broken down his door. Tony also seemed to quickly realize that it was just Gibbs and not a real threat-or at least not in most situations-and he quickly lowers his gun onto the coffee table.

"Sorry about that Boss, didn't know it was you" Tony says through a yawn as if it were a normal occurrence for people to break down his door. It also seemed that Tony either didn't realize or didn't care how late he was for work.

If Gibbs was angry before Tony's nonchalant attitude made him furious. "What the hell DiNozzo! Did you happen to forget about your fucking job today?" Gibbs wasn't quite yelling; he didn't need everyone in the apartment building hearing this, but what he lacked in volume he made up for in tone and in the glare he was currently giving Tony.

"Christ Gibbs watch your mouth" Tony replies, his tone much more hushed than Gibbs' and if the older agent wasn't mistaken DiNozzo sounded angry. "She doesn't need to hear that" he adds quickly.

She doesn't need to hear that? What? Unless Gibbs was really going blind, there wasn't one of Tony's dates in here. And even if there was he doubted the girl hadn't already heard such words.

"What the hell are you talking about DiNozzo?" For a second Gibbs was more curious than angry, though neither his tone nor expression showed that.

A look of understanding falls onto Tony's features, realizing that he knew something Gibbs didn't he steps to the side and points behind him, where a shy looking little girl of about five years old with big green eyes and curly brown hair sat. "She was sleeping" Tony hisses at Gibbs, who looks entirely lost. Ignoring Gibbs for a moment Tony turns around and kneels down to the girl's level, he says something to her that Gibbs doesn't hear and the girl leaves the room pulling a plaid blanket behind her.

"What the hell is going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs snaps, equally angry and confused. Alright, so now maybe he was just a little bit more confused now but from his perspective none of this is making sense.

"I emailed you and the Director!" Tony exclaims "I said I wouldn't be in today!"

Well shit. He hadn't thought to check his email considering he never did and the director hadn't said a word about it. It was clear the blame was on Gibbs, thus the anger started to evaporate giving way to more confusion. "Noted. I would still like some answers regarding…" he trails off knowing Tony would know exactly what he was talking about.

Tony looks uncomfortable at that request like he didn't know what to say to Gibbs. Well, he knew what to say, just not how the older agent would take it. "Umm…yeah, that's Alyssa" he says awkwardly, providing no real answer.

"And she is…" Gibbs presses.

"She's my daughter" Tony says and seeing Gibbs' incredulous look he adds quickly, "It's kind of a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey I've got a real funny story for all of you. You're going to love it. So when I started to write this story I had no plot planned whatsoever. It's just something that popped into my head when I was watching Mulan. And I was like Oh I'll start it and see where it goes. Well, it's not really going anywhere. But, in order to actually give it a plot I may give it a sequel/spinoff of sorts where I actually give the team a case or something. So just to review, this is the last chapter of this story, but there may or may not be more to come. Thanks for all the reviews (:

..::..::..::..::..::..

_"She's my daughter" Tony says and seeing Gibbs' incredulous look he adds quickly, "It's kind of a long story."_

..::..::..::..::..::..

The incredulous look on Gibbs' face disappears quickly and is replaced with what looks like a mix between anger and curiosity. How could Tony have kept that secret for all the time he'd worked at NCIS. He knew the man often hid behind a clown's mask at work, acted much simpler than he actually was, but hiding a child? That couldn't have been easy, even for Tony. Of course, now that Gibbs really thought about it, in the four years that Tony had worked for him, he'd never had cause to visit the man's apartment for any reason. If Tony needed something he would go to Gibbs house, probably to sit on the basement stairs and chatter while Gibbs worked on his boat.

"I've got time. Explain." Gibbs says sharply, he wasn't going to like DiNozzo get out of talking about this.

"Well you see…what had happened was…" Tony starts to explain, but for once in his life can't seem to find the right words. How do you explain that you've have a child that almost nobody else knows about. Keyword being almost. "Ducky knows" Tony suddenly blurts out.

If Gibbs was surprised by that bit of information he doesn't show it, of course it does make him wonder why Tony was comfortable telling the elderly medical examiner about his child but he wouldn't tell Gibbs. Sure, it was 'second B is for bastard' Gibbs, but Tony knew that Gibbs would always have his six no matter what, even if it wasn't work related. The man was the closest thing to family Gibbs had after losing Shannon and Kelly. Making a note to ask Ducky about how he came to find out about the child, Gibbs moves on, not wanting to get off track because at this point, he really needed answers.

"DiNozzo, I want the whole story" Gibbs asks in a softer voice, reminding himself that this wasn't an interrogation, and really Tony hadn't done anything wrong.

"Boss I really don't think" Tony starts to make an excuse but is quickly cut off by a glare from Gibbs. Yeah, he wasn't going to get out of this one. "Fine then" Tony huffs and starts pacing across the living room the whole time trying, and succeeding, to not make eye contact with Gibbs. "Six years ago when I was still a homicide detective in Baltimore I met this girl Morgan, tall, blonde, real pretty, she even like movies" Tony adds the last part as an attempt at humor which is clearly not appreciated by Gibbs if the scathing look was anything to go by. "Anyways, looking back on it now we may have done things a little quickly, we dated for a while then I proposed. Right after the wedding we find out she's pregnant. Hence, why I have a child."

"So you're married DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, thinking that Tony wasn't hiding just a child but a whole family.

"Not since three years ago. Messy divorce. Don't know how you did that three times." Tony says, his attempt at deflection making it obvious to someone who knew him as well as Gibbs did, that he was leaving something out. Gibbs doesn't even need to say anything to let Tony know that he's expecting more, a glare is all it takes.

"Don't know how you do it Boss. You sure you can't read minds?" Not expecting an answer for his question Tony doesn't bother waiting for Gibbs to reply before he moves on with his story. "Alright, so it was about three years after Ally was born, I'd been working for you for less than a year at this point, Morgan starts drinking, and I mean constantly, like as bad as my mother used to. Well, I wasn't going to let her around Alyssa like that so I tell her to sober up or get lost. As it turns out, she wasn't too fond of either of those ideas. Remember that one time when you walked into autopsy and Ducky was poking and prodding me like one of his corpses?"

Gibbs nods, of course he remembered. It was late and he hadn't expected anyone but Duck to be down in autopsy; usually everyone else had gone home by this hour but Ducky didn't want to leave any of the bodies waiting, as Gibbs recalled him saying. So when he had walked into autopsy and found DiNozzo sitting on one of Ducky's tables bleeding from a nasty cut on his head and a slash on his arm he was surprised to say the least. When he walked in DiNozzo was apologizing, in the meekest voice Gibbs had ever heard out of his agent, for getting blood everywhere and looking down at his lap as if he was embarrassed by whatever had happened. When Ducky had noticed Gibbs he quickly ushered him out of autopsy. Later when Gibbs had tried to get answers out of both DiNozzo and Ducky neither would give him the truth. Ducky had said that DiNozzo was fit for work and since it wouldn't affect his job it wasn't Gibbs' business, although the Doctor had made it pretty obvious that Gibbs should at least try to get the answers from Tony. DiNozzo, had told him nothing.

"Yeah, well I had tried to tell Morgan that unless she stopped drinking we were done, she didn't take to kindly to that. If I remember correctly, she came after me with a kitchen knife and knocked me out by hitting me over the head with a lamp. It's a good thing that Alyssa was at the babysitters or things could've gotten really bad." Tony says and his tone sounds like he's telling some mildly interesting story not some tale about getting attacked with a kitchen knife, that is until the end when he mentions Alyssa; his tone becomes more serious and it's pretty clear that if she had been there Tony wouldn't have let anything happen to her.

"Tony, you could've told me!" Gibbs says, and while his tone is a bit harsh the use of DiNozzo's first name makes it clear that he was more concerned for his agent than he was angry.

"I handled it Gibbs. Divorce went through, I got Alyssa, Morgan got almost everything else, and I'll tell you what she had a damn good attorney." Tony says and although all he was really concerned about had been getting custody of Alyssa it would have been nice to not get screwed over quite so bad, especially considering the circumstances of the divorce. Although, Gibbs would probably understand that, what with all of his ex-wives.

Before Gibbs has a chance to answer, Alyssa comes back into the room, the same blanket still being pulled behind her. Now that Gibbs got a closer look the girl looked almost exactly like DiNozzo, had he been paying attention earlier it would have been impossible to miss the resemblance. "Are you making breakfast daddy?" she asks, clearly not bothered by Gibbs' presence.

"I sure am Ally, pancakes sound good?" Tony says, looking at Alyssa in a way Gibbs recognized; it was how he used to look at Kelly, like she was the most important thing in the world to him. "Gibbs, if you have any more questions they'll have to wait" Tony says, glancing over at his boss, who was grinning slightly.

At hearing the name 'Gibbs' something seems to click in Aly's head. Running over to Tony she says "Daddy is that grandpa Gibbs?"

Tony glances up at Gibbs and shrugs with a sheepish smile. Gibbs just nods ever so slightly, he could get used to 'grandpa Gibbs'.

"Yeah honey, that's Grandpa Gibbs" Tony says, and the look on Alyssa's face is like she's meeting a legend.

Gibbs could definitely get used to this.


End file.
